


I draw what I want

by flat_goo



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Art, Fanart, M/M, cowboys being gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:08:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25907089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flat_goo/pseuds/flat_goo
Summary: just a place to post art
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Dutch van der Linde
Comments: 39
Kudos: 94





	1. Chapter 1

it's been a while since i got to draw something that isn't work related and IT'S REFRESHING AS FUCK. Seriously, though. Usually i have to draw in a cartoony style that is really not my element and it's so nice to be able to paint again! This isn't finished, not even close, but i don't have to much time this weekend and I don't want to spend it all on this piece. So yeah, it's pretty rough looking. Anyway, this is based off a scene from my own story [The Gold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24730333/chapters/59781589) .

ALSO FUCK DUTCH. I WORKED SO DAMN HARD ON HIS TIE AND THAT BITCH WEARS HIS COLLAR WRONG SMH

oh god the quality dropped so bad how do i fix


	2. Chapter 2

It's like I forgot how to fucking draw I stg 

Anyway here's a wip that I will probably end up painting over and changing a lot (it's for Darling_jack's story Undone and you should really read it if you haven't already)

Also if you don't believe in blonde Arthur, I don't believe in you

also heres a Buell (dont hurt me ive never drawn a horse)

I've got three rdr2 commissions (Charles, Sadie, John) i'll be posting here as i finish them. Also i've started on the next chapter of The Gold and i'll be working on it for the rest of the night :)

QUESTION: would you guys be interested in seeing my other art? Or just my rdr art?


	3. Chapter 3

Wasting time at work ft. Dutch and Arthur


	4. Chapter 4

Here's a Hosea wip that I very much do not like

also merry christmas if you do that


	5. Hosea

It's been a while, but I finally managed to draw something! And it happens to be Hosea!!

Between work and college, I haven't had much time to draw (or the motivation to). I'm trying to get back into it so I'll probably be posting more sketches soon. Let me know what rdr2 characters I should draw next!


	6. arthur

15 minute arthur sketch

I sleep now


End file.
